Of Oneshots and Drabbles
by qtcat0616
Summary: I just think this funniness should be shared with the world. So, here are some drabbles I wrote. Warning: Kurama/Hiei-centric, ranging from friendship to romance, but no explicit.
1. 1 Of Forests and Fear

_Author's Note: One day in my English class, my teacher decided we would "warm up" by looking at some pictures and writing whatever came to mind. At the time of this assignment, all I could think of was Yu Yu Hakusho, specifically Kurama and Hiei. So, what came out of this was a series of drabbles that, with my wonderful and talented sister's help, I was able to edit into something suitable for publishing here._

_Warning: Kurama/Hiei-centric, ranging from friendship to romance, but no explicit._

Chapter 1: Of Forests and Fear

A small black shadow wandered aimlessly through the dangerous woods, lost in internal recollections. Despite the danger, he was unconcerned due to the knowledge that there was almost nothing in this world that his sword couldn't slice through in seconds. Suddenly, he was shocked by a loud noise, "WHOOOOOOO!" The figure stopped dead in his tracks and scanned the area with a trained eye. As the noise rent the sinister air of the forest once again, he began blurring as he ran at a speed most others could not even comprehend. Erratically he raced through the trees, desperately wishing he knew the source of the disconcerting sound, attempting to outrun the range of the thing and yet having no idea what it even was...

When a tall red headed figure appeared in front of him, he had no time stop and ran directly into the new arrival.

"Hiei?" the figure questioned.

"What the hell, Kurama? What are you doing out here?" the smaller man asked irritably.

The green-eyed boy showed no reaction to the other's hostility. He ruffled his fingers through his long hair and replied leisurely, "Well I needed some new seeds after I used so many in my last fight."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, and tried to make his escape.

Kurama grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. "Wait, Hiei, why were you running?" he asked with concern.

The fire demon's eyes shifted with discomfort. "Uh… no reason-" He was interrupted by yet another of those loud, frightening sounds: "WHOOOO!"

"AHHH! It's coming for me!" the smaller demon shrieked, and with that Kurama found himself with an armful of fire demon.

A confused expression passed over the semi-human's face. "Uh… Hiei, are you afraid of…owls?"


	2. 2 Of Canoes and Romance

Chapter 2: Of Canoes and Romance

The lake was calm, the breeze fresh, and the little canoe floated peacefully with its two occupants out on their romantic boat ride. Or so it was until… "YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed as she slapped his face hard for grabbing at her skirt…again.

"Aw, Keiko…" the young punk complained with a frown, holding his stinging cheek. He was already sporting a matching mark on the other side of his face from a similar attempt earlier. Not exactly the "romantic" date either of them had been planning on…

Any lovey-dovey feeling that may have been present faded away as the sky began to darken and the water to bubble ominously. A huge demon appeared, seeming to emerge from the water itself. Keiko screamed and flailed, threatening to capsize the canoe with her erratic movements. Yusuke was thus too distracted to use his Spirit Gun to save them both as the swamp-demon raised its giant fists in preparation to smash the tiny craft.

There was a sudden cry of "Rose Whip!" from somewhere behind them and the demon fell back into the water, in pieces. Yusuke took a moment to calm Keiko, then looked over to where the cry had come from. What he saw was something he never would have expected. Yes, he expected to see Kurama holding his signature Rose Whip, but what Yusuke didn't expect to see was Hiei sharing a canoe with him! But indeed both demons were there, and Yusuke watched as Kurama transformed the whip back into a normal-size rose and proceeded to hand it to Hiei, who blushed as he accepted the token.

Kurama turned back towards Yusuke. "Well, enjoy your romantic canoe ride you two!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Uh… thanks Kurama, you too…?" Yusuke replied uncertainly.

As the demons' canoe drifted off in the opposite direction, Yusuke could just make out Hiei's voice: "Aw, Fox, you know I like the ones that smell like you and the blood of your enemies."


	3. 3 Of Bicycles and Foxes

Chapter 3: Of Bicycles and Foxes

"What purpose does it serve?" the black-haired demon queried.

"Well, Hiei, humans invented them to help get to places faster," replied his semi-human companion, from atop a purple bicycle.

"Hn, I move much faster without the use of one of those ningen contraptions," the first demon pointed out.

Kurama continued to pedal along the sidewalk and Hiei kept pace with him effortlessly. "Most people don't move as fast as you do, and right now I am trying to blend in." he responded.

"Hn, I still find it to be a waste."

"It is also a good way to exercise." the redhead informed his judgmental friend.

The smaller demon frowned, looking at the bike. "It doesn't look very comfortable… I can think of some much more preferable ways to exercise."

"Well, Hiei, just let me put my bike away and we can exercise _any _way you want…" the fox demon said with a seductive smile.

The shy little fire demon sputtered for a moment. "You horny fox, I was talking about sparring!" he yelled.

Kurama only continued to smile.

_A/N: This is the end of the original set of drabbles that I did for the picture exercise in English class. I will mark it as "Complete", but if I decide to write more I'll simply add them after this one. So you can hit "Story Alert" when you review!_

_In fact, if you like, you can review and link me a picture that you'd like me to turn into something weird and Yu Yu Hakusho-ey, and I could quite possibly turn it into another drabble for ya!_


End file.
